if you cant beat them join them
by eddie280392
Summary: harry joins voldemort, just to be shot of ron and hermione and dumbledore, he come into heratage and has a new mate, hogwarts is attack and the list goes on. will be harry/draco in later chapters, rated M to be on the safe side. please review!
1. Chapter 1

If you can't beat them, join them

**If you can't beat them, join them.**

A week, 7days, 168 hours. Whichever term you use, it was still too long in Harry's opinion, he had only been back at the Dursley's for a week and he was already sick of it, however being there had given him a lot of time to think about who his allies really were and who wanted him for his power and fame. Ron, he would blow a fuse as soon as he thought Harry hadn't told him something, take fourth year for instance, Ron turned into his greatest enemy just because he thought Harry had put his own name in the goblet of fire. Ron irritated him to be quite honest he didn't really know why he was still friends with that guy. Hermione was just as bad but not as obvious, she showed him up whenever possible correcting his every mistake making out that she was perfect and so should he. She never failed to nag at him or take Ron's side in arguments, oh yes they were both against him when it suited. Then there was the headmaster, Dumbledore he was the worst of the lot. He made out he had good intentions and he almost had Harry fooled, he doesn't care he just thinks of his students as pawns, in his little game of wizards chess, except these pieces can not be repaired. And Harry was the ultimate weapon the king in chess, he had to be protected but when things got tough he came into play. Oh yes Dumbledore was a fool an old fool and things will be different this year, 6th year he will be 16 and boy how things would be different.

Harry had been doing chores such as cooking, cleaning, dusting, gardening, washing up, tidying, Hoovering, shopping and so many more, with little, sleep, food, drink and regular verbal and physical abuse, and today after two weeks he wasn't having it, he left for a walk, he was allowed them so that it wouldn't look suspicious. He left going out of Privet Drive and twisting and turning around streets, then he stopped, the road was deserted. "VOLDEMORT! Come here I have a deal to make, you can apperate here, and no wands drawn I only wish to speak with you like the adults we are. You can have death eater here too just in case you think I will try something." Harry Bellowed to the sky, there were several loud CRACKs and Voldemort and two death eaters that Harry guessed were Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. "You wished to speak potter." Voldemort spat, Harry decided a slight bow would suffice, and as he did he heard all of them gasp, "Sir, I wish to join you and I know you have no reason to believe me I can tell you what all of the prophesy said and then you may understand what I am talking about."

"What did the prophesy say and none of the riddles it comes out with just tell me the point of it." Voldemort hissed, "It basically said that I am the only one who can defeat you and it's unlikely we are to be killed by anyone else. But sir just think if we were working together no one could stop us, Dark Lord and Golden boy." Harry replied. "Yes that would be interesting, but what about Dumbledore." Voldemort asked, "Dumbledore is a meddling old fool who really really needs to keep his nose out of my business and watch his back because I'm tired of being his puppet." To say that the others were surprised would be an understatement, "So Harry, you wish to join me, and what rank would you wish to begin at? Death eaters child, Death eater, inner circle, right hand man, my equal?" Harry thought for a moment, "I wish to start where any one would like to, your equal however that is virtually impossible and as such I wish to start where ever you put me and hope that I can work my way up your ranks." Harry replied. "Very well you shall start as a Death eaters child, mainly because you will have to go back to Hogwarts, but in meetings and such you will be my equal. If you are wondering why you are in a sense a Death eaters child it is so that I have less complaints from the others on our side and then it will be easier at Hogwarts as you will have no dark mark, but I will still class you as my equal and I will expect you to do the same." Harry nodded, "Yes sir, do you wish me to keep this identity secret from the students and teachers?" "Yes I think it will be for the best, now when I need you or wish to see you, I will send you a sign via your scar, for now Goodbye Phoenix." Voldemort and the death eaters left and Harry made his way back to Privet Drive; he could now have a good night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

If you can't beat them, join them 2

**If you can't beat them, join them 2**

Harry arrived back at Privet Drive happy, and was virtually bounding into the house. His uncle was asleep and so was his aunt he should count himself lucky, but he checked Dudley's room only to find it empty, 'So Dudley isn't in bed, hmmmm wonder where he is.' Harry went to look for him only to find him in the kitchen. "Late night snack?" Harry asked laughing as Dudley jumped, "Harry, I erm didn't see you there. What are you doing up eh? Nightmares about your boyfriend Cedric again?" Dudley sneered, "Normally I would have threatened you by now but Cedric no longer bothers me, his death was only one of many to come, however I would strongly advise you to stay away from subjects in my world because you do not understand the half of them." Harry replied absentmindedly. "Why are you so special? Why do you think that you are better than everyone else? Because you're not." "Dudley, you do not know that, you have never once asked about my world and so I didn't tell you, if you wish to know something, then ask." Dudley thought about it, "Erm why do you get angry when I say Sirius or Cedric?" "Cedric I don't care about anymore but in my fourth year there was this tournament, and to make a long story short he was murdered and I had to watch it, as for Sirius he was murdered last year and he was my godfather." Dudley's mouth formed an 'oh'

Harry and Dudley talked for a little bit but Harry never said about the adventures he had been on in the years at Hogwarts. Harry stretched thinking of heading up to bed, when his sleeve went up is arm and Dudley saw the mark from the basilisk fang, scar where Pettigrew had cut his arm, and the 'I must not tell lies' "Harry what are they?" he asked pointing at his arm. Harry cursed his stupidity and sighed, "Just scars from my life." "What happened?" Harry sighed and sat back down, "Well you know how I said I was famous, well every year at Hogwarts something happens and some leave scars." Dudley gasped, "Tell me what happened." "Well first year, me and Ron and Hermione, had to sneak past a giant three headed dog, get through devils snare, sort out a riddle to a potion, play our way across wizards chess, and then I had to keep hold of the philosophers stone so Voldemort wouldn't return then kill our defence against the dark arts teacher." Dudley stared at him, "Bloody hell, and is that normal I mean is that like an everyday thing in your world?" Harry laughed, "No, it's just as weird as it is in your world." "What about next year?" Dudley asked eagerly now.

"Erm well let's see, second year I found out I could talk to snakes, a basilisk, started petrifying everyone, me and Ron nearly got eaten by giant spiders, Ron's little sister was taken to the chamber of secrets, me and Ron went after her, I killed the basilisk but the basilisk bit me, and Fawks saved me, I think that's everything." Harry said thinking. "Wow, so what happened the next year?" "Oh bloody hell, too much happened the next year, and when I tell you it probably won't be in order of when it happened." Dudley nodded.

"Well as you know I blew up Aunt Marge and then ran away, I got aboard the knight bus which is a triple decked bus, met Sirius but didn't know he was my godfather I only knew he was a murderer, but he was framed and is good really. Got attacked by dementors, got my hands on the Marauders map, attacked a teacher, went back in time to save Sirius and buckbeak a hippogriff, met a werewolf. I think that's it, oh yeah and Ron's rat turned out to be a scum bag." Dudley sat there taking it in for a minute, "You went back in time? And met a werewolf." Harry smiled, "Yeah we used a time turner but they are dangerous, and the werewolf is my friend Lupin." "Ok so what about the next year?"

"Fourth year me and Ron had a fall out because there was a tournament as I've explained to you and someone put my name in it, and I was a fourth person in it, and he thought that I put my name in it. Erm lets see nearly died in the first task by falling from the roof and being chased by a dragon, nearly died in the second task by drowning, nearly died in the third task by Voldemort and his death eaters, then nearly died when I got back because our defence against the dark arts teacher was a death eater in disguise, I was put under the imperious curse multiple times and the cruciatus curse, I think that's about it." "Bloody hell Harry how many times did you want to nearly die?" "Erm about three or four in the end I think." They laughed, "So what about last year then?"

"Last year, erm where to start. Voldemort planted visions in my head through my scar I have to say it was painful, our new defence against the dark arts teacher made me use a blood quill, a prophesy was found about me and Voldemort, I started a new defence club, me and five others suck in to the ministry of magic after a false vision I was sent, we were nearly killed by several death eaters and I was possessed by Voldemort, oh yeah and I was banned from Quidditch." Harry said glumly. "Harry why haven't you told anyone about all of this, I'm sure mum and dad would like you better if they knew you were doing some good." Because I can't, and to be quite honest I don't really want to discuss it with them."

They talked for a little while longer and the clock was nearing midnight, "Hey Harry happy birthday." Harry smiled, "But my birthday isn't for another minute and two seconds." "So, I wanted to say it early." They both laughed then Harry stopped, as the clock struck twelve, Harry felt a burning in his chest and it began to spread and intensify. There was a stinging in his back and his skin began to glow, Harry screwed up his eyes in pain. Dudley watched in amazement as the glow went as quickly as it came. Harry dropped to his knees breathing heavily; he now had pointier ears, hair that came to his middle, fangs, claws, wings and brighter eyes. Dudley slowly walked up to him, "Harry, what the heel just happened?" Harry looked up, "My best guess would be that I just came into inheritance that I didn't know I had." Suddenly an owl came through the window and dropped a letter by Harry.

_Harry,_

_My son we wrote you this letter knowing we wouldn't survive to see this, you are probably confused and wondering what has happened. Well you see neither me or James were fully human and you are going to have different magical creatures blood in your blood so let me make this as simple as possible you are part:_

_Elf-ears and long hair_

_Veela-senses, mate and wings_

_Vampire-fangs and claws_

_You will also notice some other changes but first I may need to explain that you will need to find your mate and your senses will help you find him, even though you are part vampire you will not need to feed, and because both James and I were powerful along with your heritage you will also feel an increase in your power, this may even change things like your hair colour or eyes colour. You may also find it easy to control elements around you like Fire, Water, Earth, Air, e.c.t. lastly wandless magic will be a lot easier to do._

_Remember son we love you_

_Love Mum and Dad_

Harry swallowed and put the letter on the table. "Accio Mirror" he said and one flew into his hand, all the changes were there, his eyes had changed to a brighter green, his hair was now a mixture of black with red and green streaks, he had fangs, claws, pointy ears, a pair or large black wings. Dudley who was keeping quiet now said something, "Harry? What did the letter say?" "It said I'm now part human, elf, veela and vampire. That I can do wandless magic and may have control over some elements like water, air and stuff." "Wow cool, that's amazing, but erm if dad sees you like this then he will freak." "Good point. Accio wrist band." His wrist band came to him, he got it one year at Christmas he then said a spell, and then another one and then another one, and finally he was done. "What did you do?" Dudley asked, "I put charms on it so that it will hide my new appearance." Harry then put it on and his fangs shrunk, his wings went, his hair was short again until he looked like he did an hour ago.

Later on Dudley was asleep and Harry decided to contact Voldemort about the new change he concentrated and then heard a reply in his head, "Yes what is it Phoenix?" Harry then thought back, "I have come into my heritage, my lord." "Ah, perfect may I ask what creature you are?" "You may, I am part elf, veela and vampire, and now have some control over elements of water, fire, air and earth." "This is good Phoenix and thank you for informing me of the change, I wish you to come to the meeting a day before you go back to Hogwarts, will you be able to attend?" "Yes my lord, I'll be there." Harry then turned over to get some sleep, thinking 'Hogwarts watch out because Harry's back and a few changes have been made.' 


	3. Chapter 3

If you can't beat them join them 3

**If you can't beat them join them 3**

Early the next morning Harry was woken up by the usual banging on his bedroom door, "Boy get up, now!" came Uncle Vernon's shout. Harry rolled out of bed and yawned then walked over to the mirror and checked the wristband was still working. Once he was satisfied he looked the same as he did yesterday he headed downstairs to cook breakfast. Harry cooked the usual fry-up for his 'family' and brought it over to them, Vernon first then he went back for Petunia's then went back for Dudley's but he dropped Dudley's, without thinking Harry waved his hand over the falling food and whispered "Wingardium Leviosa." And the food gently floated back on to the plate before hitting the floor making sure the others couldn't see, "What was that boy?" Vernon asked, "Erm nothing" Harry replied and hurried to give Dudley his food.

Later-on Dudley was about to go out with his friends when Harry stopped him, "Dudley we need to talk quickly." Dudley nodded and they went out of the door and walked together. "Dudley, if and when you and your friends bump into me at any point this summer, don't stop to talk or sneer or anything just get out as fast as you can." Harry said warningly, "Why?" Dudley enquired, "Because your friends like to tease me whether you do or not, and normally I threaten you and you leave but I never follow through with the threats, this is because I can just about control my anger around your friends. The situation has now changed though, veela's and vampire's are known for there anger and short temper, and elves don't even get me started on elves. So I will either end up, blurting out my world, hexing them to oblivion or doing accidental magic. And to be quite honest I don't really want either to happen." Dudley nodded, "Understood, but Harry I don't get it, you have been doing magic today and last night, so why haven't they punished you like they did last year?" Harry laughed, "Oh yeah that, well I did magic with a wand last year and that leaves a trace, but I do wandless magic at the moment and that leaves no traces of magic so they can't prove I did it."

Both Dudley and Harry were walking around the streets hoping not to run into each other, Harry was looking around every corner ready to run back if Dudley was there. Dudley was doing much the same, "Hey Big D. What the hell are you doing, trying to be one of Charlie's fucking Angels?" Piers Shouted at him, "No, just trying to avoid my cousin, erm I mean he's weird so we wouldn't want any of his germs." Dudley said. Smith who was also in the gang suggested they go and look for the misfit, as much as Dudley was protesting the decided to go.

In the end they found Harry sitting on a swing in the park, 'This seems familiar, oh yes this is a copy of last year ironic isn't it.' Dudley thought to himself as they approached Harry. "Alright freak? Seems as if you're going against the rules in this park, no dogs allowed." Piers teased and the others laughed, "Piers get out of my face before I do something I will regret." Harry sighed, "Oh what like pull out a stick and point it at us like you did last year. Aww did you think that magic was real?" Piers said in a baby voice, "Well actually that 'stick' or more commonly known as wand means nothing to me anymore, so you can snap it if you want." Harry said holding it out to him, Piers dismissed it and looked at the wristband Harry was wearing, unfortunately it looked expensive and to Piers that meant stealing material, "No I think you can keep your stick but I want something more worthwhile, give me that nice wristband." The other began to form a circle around Harry, "No way, this is my wristband." Piers smiled, "My bad, when I said 'Give me the wristband' what I meant was 'we'll be taking that wristband whether you like it or not' get him!" Piers shouted, Harry ducked and dodged as bodies flew at him trying to grasp the wristband. Piers slapped him around the face and everyone gasped, as Harry slowly faced him; the wind was whipping Harry's hair as magic crackled around him. Dudley ran forwards. "Harry, I know they are all angry creatures but you don't want to do this." "Yes Dudley I do, they deserve it." Harry replied, his voice was more of a growl, Harry raised a hand and the others looked confused. Dudley stepped out of the way as Harry turned his palm up and slowly closed his fingers, as he did vines and roots came up from the ground and lifted the boys up, they were tangled in the vines and couldn't move let alone get free.

Dudley and Harry were the only one's left on the ground, "Harry let them down, I know they deserve that and worse but they will find out about your world if you don't let them down." That seemed to snap Harry out of it because the vines and roots suddenly shot back into the ground and the boys fell to the floor each of them injured in one way or another. "Oh crap, Dudley don't you dare tell anyone about this, I can heal them and erase there memories then they will be out for a couple of minutes ok?" Dudley nodded, and Harry began to heal them one by one, then erase there memories.

That night Harry decided to tell Voldemort of the day's events, 'My Lord?' Harry thought then heard, 'Phoenix, don't be silly you needn't call me My Lord, just call me Voldemort, now what was it you wished to speak to me about?' 'I wished to tell you that I had to punish some filthy muggles today, unfortunately I then had to erase there memory. I also wished to ask you the time and place of the meeting.' 'Well Phoenix I am happy you punished some muggles and the meeting is at Malfoy Manor at 1:00pm come with the death eater mask on and you will be properly introduce once there, then you will be seen as you normally are, if I am correct in assuming you look different now?' 'yes I do look different, so I show up in a mask but from then on I will only be seen as I look now, Malfoy Manor 1pm got it, thanks goodnight Voldemort' 'Goodnight Phoenix'


	4. Chapter 4

If you can't beat them, join them

**If you can't beat them, join them 4**

Harry woke up on the day of the meeting and prepared to leave, by the time uncle Vernon came to wake him up he was already downstairs. "What are you doing up boy?" he inquired, "I have to leave quite early for a business meeting and then I shall not be back until next summer." Harry calmly explained. "Business meeting? Business meeting! How stupid do you think we are? What business could you possibly have?" Vernon roared, "I have business with my fellow death eaters and my partner Voldemort." Harry then turned and walked upstairs to find Dudley so he could say goodbye.

Harry found Dudley in his room about to come down for breakfast, "Dudley? I'll see you next summer ok?" Harry said peering around the door, "Next summer? Where are you going? School doesn't start until tomorrow." "Yes but I have to go to a meeting so I'll see you next summer bye." Harry then walked into his room and grabbed his now packed trunk and left before anyone else could say something. He headed straight for the leaky cauldron and bought a room; he dumped his stuff and then left for Malfoy Manor.

At Malfoy Manor, Lucius was talking to Severus about Harry or Phoenix. "Do you think it is wise that the Dark lord has welcomed Harry Potter into the ranks?" Lucius asked, "Well if the Dark lord said its good then I suppose he really is on our side, I suppose we shall find out at the meeting. Still I'm not sure if he should be the Dark lord's equal yet." Severus replied, "Yes I see what you mean, he hasn't proved his worthiness yet." "Maybe that is what tonight's meeting is about, him proving himself." There was a knock at the door and Lucius went to answer it only to find Voldemort at the door step. "Ah Lucius, I trust you have made sure all of our fellow death eaters know the time and place of the meeting." Lucius was now on his knees in a kind of bow, "Yes my lord."

Harry glanced at his watch, it was 11:45 he knew it would go down well if his was early, so he apperated to the street which was near Malfoy Manor and then walked the rest of the way. (Anti-apperation wards around the Manor) he politely knocked on the old wooden door and Lucius answered it, Harry had remembered to put the mask on so Lucius thought he was just another death eater and let him in. Voldemort came into the room and recognised Harry in an instant, "Ah Phoenix, you have arrived; we are just waiting for, Crabbe, Goyle and Avery. Then we can begin. You look the same are you wearing concealment charms by any chance?" Harry gave a slight nod and removed the mask, then slid the wristband off. Once he had turned back to his new form Lucius and Severus just stared and Voldemort actually smiled. "Now what was it you were again?" "Part Elf, Veela, and Vampire, I also have some control over Water, Earth, Air and Fire." Harry replied smiling at the two gawking death eaters, Voldemort continued, "Long streaky hair, brighter eyes, fangs, claws, wings, pointy ears, sharpened senses, and am I correct in saying you will have a mate?" Harry again gave a nod. "I see, this is great, you will now be known as Phoenix, however you will still have to keep your old name at school so that nobody finds out about this." "Understood." Harry replied.

The last death eaters arrived and the meeting began, "Welcome one and all, I suspect you are wondering why I am calling this meeting so close to the new term. This is because I wished you all to meet the newest member in our ranks, he has been placed as my equal." At this there were a few murmurs. "Now, now, I know that this is unusual but he is very powerful and deserves this place, before any of you decide whether it's fair or not, I would like you to meet him." Harry who was now wearing the wristband and mask again was sitting amongst the death eaters trying to blend in. "His name is now Phoenix but we changed it, you know him as Harry Potter." There was a lot of whispering going on and everyone was looking around the table, trying to find him. Voldemort had also pre-warned Harry that if they wanted to challenge his strength he may have to fight one or more of them. One death eater: Avery spoke up, "Where is he then? I want to challenge him!" Avery got up and stood in the space that was meant for fights, and everyone stared at the spot that Harry needed to take. Harry sighed and got up, he went to the spot and Avery explained the rules. "Unforgivables are allowed except the killing curse, you may not attempt to kill the other, and we may not begin until both have said we are ready. No other death eater is allowed to join in. Clear?" Harry nodded.

Harry and Avery both took off their masks and Harry took of his wristband, the gasps that followed made Harry smile. Then Voldemort said "Avery ready?" "Yeah bring it on." "Phoenix ready?" Harry nodded. "Three, two, one. Go!" Avery whipped out his wand and attacked with 'Stupefy' thinking that Harry couldn't block it without a wand, "Protego." Harry said and the shield came up, he loved wandless magic, everyone stared open mouthed. "But he used wandless magic, you can't do that." Harry smiled, "There's no rule against it." It was then that Harry spotted a fire place next to them. "You are going to be sorry you challenged me." Harry said, as he put his hand out, "And why is that?" Avery asked, preparing the next attack, Harry curled his fingers, "Because when you challenge me you get burned." Harry carried on curling his fingers and the fire from the fireplace grew and Harry pointed at Avery, it immediately shot onto Avery burning him. Harry wouldn't stop he made the fire grow and grow until Avery had to say, "Ok, ok I give." Harry smiled and dropped his hand, then raised his hand at some water to put him out. When everyone was satisfied after Avery got burned, Harry replaced the wristband and the mask and sat back down.

After the meeting Harry and Voldemort had to say goodbye to everyone, Blase, Theo, and Draco were all upstairs doing homework, they came down after hearing the meeting was over and as they did, Harry's Veela side perked up, telling him his mate was one of them three, but before he could find out which one, it was time for him to go.

The next day, he woke up and headed for platform 9 ¾ hoping he wouldn't meet Ron or Hermione; they pissed him off so much. He sat in an empty carriage thinking of the task he had agreed to. He had told Voldemort that he could find some one in our year who was good at herbology and agrees to go against Dumbledore, also a couple of sneak people and a good potions person. Who could he get? At that moment Neville walked in, "Hi Harry." Ah Neville……


	5. Chapter 5

If you can't beat them join them 5

This chapter is quite short sorry, but I was banned from the computer for a week anyway enjoy.

**If you can't beat them join them 5**

Ron and Hermione were just boarding the train as it was about to leave, trust Ron to get up late again. They went and found an empty carriage to sit in hoping Harry would find them. "The things I do for my mother honestly." "Oh Ronald it's not that bad, a bit of a burden but it might pay off." Hermione replied, "But Hermione, I don't want to be friends with Harry, he's a git." Ron whined. "Oh do be quiet, it's not like I want to either."

"Ahh Neville, just the herbologist I wanted to talk to, take a seat you're not on trial Nev." Harry said jokingly, Neville laughed and sat down opposite Harry, "Neville, you're good at herbology aren't you?" Neville gave a shy nod. "Well I have to ask, which side are you on in this war?" "Erm, the light side, with you and Dumbledore." Neville replied as if it was a trick question, "I see, so if Dumbledore and I decided to form different sides, and you had to choose me or him, who would it be?" Neville thought for a moment, "Well I think you, because you're my friend and I think that you would do what's right." Harry smiled. "Then here it is, I am no longer loyal to Dumbledore but he doesn't know yet and I would prefer to keep it that way. This side that I am on needs a good herbologist like you, will you join us?" "Harry, what is this new side?" Neville asked nervously. "Neville don't tell anyone because no one must know until the right time, but Voldemort and I have teamed up."

Neville stared in shock, "But Harry he killed Sirius and your parents and Cedric, how can you join him?" "I know what you mean Neville I really do but Dumbledore is a meddling old fool who needs to be taught his place and Voldemort isn't as bad as the public tend to say he is. He just wants revenge on those who have hurt him in the past, and so do I. So will you join us? If not I'm going to have to obliviate you of everything you just heard." Neville smiled, "I'll join you, and there was never a doubt." Harry smiled, "By the way at meetings I am Phoenix, also I no longer trust Ron and Hermione so they can't know either." Neville nodded.

"And besides Ron the longer Harry thinks we are friends with him, the more chance we have that he will write us in his will. Then we will be rolling in money." Ron sighed "Alright but this charade can't go on much longer or I might just lose my mind." Hermione just rolled her eyes and left to get in her school robes.

Harry looked at Neville in confusion and Neville fidgeted under his stare, "Neville how would you rate your magical power?" he asked suspiciously, "Erm I don't know just above squib." He replied. "You see it's strange you seem to have trouble with a fair few spells no offence but your levels of magical power are average." Neville stared at him, "How do you know that, only magical creatures can sense magical power levels?" they heard footsteps walking towards the compartment they were in, "I'll tell you later." He replied just as Ron and Hermione walked in. "Ron, Hermione, how are you? Good summer?" Harry said in a fake cheery voice. "Yeah, good thanks and you?" "Not too bad considering."

Once the train had arrived they all got off and made their way to the castle, on the way they bumped into Malfoy and his goons. Harry's veela side then told him that Malfoy was his mate and Harry smiled at this. "Potter. I heard some very interesting news from my father this summer. I wonder if you've told you're little friends." Harry's eyes widened as he realised that Draco was talking about joining the dark side. Harry discreetly pointed his hand at him and whispered "Silencio." Then grabbed his head as it started pounding as punishment for harming his mate. "Harry mate, you alright?" Ron asked, "Fine just go, I'll catch up." He said. Draco had also ushered his goons away, Harry lifted the spell and the pain stopped. "What the hell was that about?" he asked. "I couldn't have you saying that, Ron and Hermione don't know." "So, it's true then? And what's with the pain?" Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes it's true and I can't tell you about the rest. However I may be able to trust you more now that we are on the same side, what do you say, truce?" Draco thought about this then smiled, "Yeah truce." They shook hands and Harry's veela side purred at contact with his mate, this must have shown on his face because then Draco asked, "What's got you so happy Potter?" "Call me Harry now but around the others we have to enemy's and erm I'm just happy we're not fighting anymore." He didn't look convinced but left it alone.

After the feast Harry told Neville to meet him in the room of requirements so he could answer all his questions, "So what do you want to know first?" Neville thought for a moment, "Why did Malfoy have the silencing spell on him no one said it." "Oh, yeah that was me; I can do wandless magic now." Neville's eyes widened, "Erm how did you know about my magical levels?" Harry sighed, "Because I'm part Elf, Veela and Vampire and before you ask I have concealment charms on this wristband." Harry took it off to show Neville. "Well erm do you have a mate then?" Harry nodded, "Who?" Neville asked eagerly, "Malfoy." Neville fainted. "Well he took that better than expected."


	6. Chapter 6

If you can't beat them join them 6

Sorry this part is short but I haven't had much spare time again sorry.

**If you can't beat them join them 6**

After Neville had recovered from the shock of finding out the identity of Harry's mate, they went back to Gryffindor tower and went to the dormitory, where they saw Ron. "Where have you been?" "Out." Harry said dismissively. "And what about you?" he said looking at Neville, "Erm out as well." Ron raised an eyebrow but left it when Harry went to bed.

The next day they had defence against the dark arts first, professor Lupin was back and looking out for Harry. They were learning non-verbal spells, Harry perked up at this, if he could do non-verbal wandless magic he would be set. Of course he would have to use his wand in the class. No one knew he could do wandless magic yet, he then realised he had to tell Draco he was his mate soon. During Lupin's lecture on the theory part of non-verbal spells Harry wrote a note to Draco and shot it across the classroom when Lupin wasn't looking. Draco caught it and discreetly read it:

_Draco,_

_We need to talk, meet me in the room of requirements 10pm tonight._

_HP_

Draco looked over at Harry and gave a nod as confirmation, Harry smiled. "Harry, what was I just saying?" Lupin said angrily, "Erm, that non-verbal spells take a lot of concentration and magical energy." Harry guessed. "Hmmm, lucky guess." Lupin replied as he carried on his lecture. 'Well it's a good job I have a decent amount of magical energy then isn't it.' Harry thought, 'Wait is wandless non-verbal magic even possible?' Harry put up his hand, "Yes Harry?" Lupin said, "Sir is it possible to do wandless non-verbal spells?" Lupin looked at him wide eyed, "Well yes it would be possible but it take so much magical energy to do wandless magic that not many fully trained wizards can do it so it is best to do them separately. Not even professor Dumbledore can do wandless non-verbal magic." Harry smiled at this; he could become more powerful than Dumbledore. "Thank you sir." At the end of the lesson Harry was called back to speak to professor Lupin, "Harry why did you ask such a question?" "I was merely curious as to how difficult it would be to perform wandless non-verbal spells; I mean it would help me greatly in the final battle. But considering the difficulty I think I will take your advice and try them separately." 'Not.'

The rest of the day was pretty boring except for Ron accidentally making his potion explode, and soon it was time for him to go to the room of requirements. He made his way there and went inside to find a very basic room, with a couch, fur rug, and dim lights and so on. It was perfect. About 5 minutes later Draco arrived, "Ok Harry, what is it." Harry took a deep breath and said, "Draco you're my mate." Draco raised an eyebrow, "Well I wouldn't go as far a friendship but I suppose we may become friends." "No you don't understand me; you're my mate as in creature mate, as in veela mate." Draco stared wide-eyed at him, "You look no different how do I know you're telling the truth?" "Because we are on the same side so I wouldn't lie to you, and I look no different because I am wearing concealment charms." "Show me." Harry removed the wristband and let his hair grow, his fangs grow, his wings grow, his claws grow and his ears grow. Draco just watched as this all happened.

"I'm part veela, vampire and elf." He said at Draco's confused look, "Let me get my head around this ok, and I'll send you a note tomorrow." And with that Draco left.


	7. Chapter 7

If you can't beat them join them 7

If you can't beat them join them 7

The next morning seemed to drag on, Harry never thought he would say this but when would lessons start. Neville stretched as he woke up for the day, he blinked and looked around to find Harry was the only one up. "Harry? What time is it?" "Erm about 7:30." "What are you doing up so early?" "Oh you know waiting for class, Draco said he would tell me if he accepts me today." "Oh I see well I'm going to go take a shower you should do something to take your mind off of the waiting." Neville said as he left. 'Neville's right so erm what shall I do?' Hary paced back and forth trying to think of something to occupy his time. 'I know I could practice wandless non-verbal spells for an hour in the room of requirements.'

When Harry arrived he entered the room and found lots of cusions on the floor some targets and piles of chocolate, 'this will do nicely. Now start with something simple. Erm lets try accio that's not difficult.' He pointed his hand at a bar of chocolate and concentrated hard on the accio spell 'Accio' he repeated over and over in his head, the bar of chocolate rose very slowely and floated towards him. Harry tried hard to keep concentrating but found it increasingly difficult as he could feel his energy slipping away. Eventually he had to break the spell the bar of chocolate fell to the ground almost as quick as Harry sunk to his knees panting heavily. He lifted his head, the chocolate had only come a quarter of the way across the room.

The hour passed much the same as his first attempt but Harry wasn't giving up he would come back tomorrow and continue untill he could successfully perform spells wandless and non-verbal. He went and waited outside snapes classroom eagerly (more eagerly than normal of course you can't get too excited when you have snape.) eventually they were let in and Harry fidgited all lesson waiting for the note. When he couldn't stand it any longer he sent his own note. _Did you make a choice?_ Draco read it and scribbled down a reply _**Yes I made a choice **_this frustrated him, why couldn't he just say? _And?... _he sent back, he saw draco scribbled down on the note and was about to fly iy back over when a knock at the door forced him to hide it.

At the door was a boy with a message for Harry, Harry took the paper and read it,

_Harry, Come to my office immedietly, I have things I wish to discuss Albus Dumbledore p.s I like fizzy pops._

Harry looked up from the note, he knew he had to go but he was so close to finding out if Draco accepted him. Harry got up and dragged himself out the door all the way to the headmasters office. "Fizzy pops" he said absentmindedly to the stone gargoyle. "Ah Harry, take a seat." Came Dumbledores voice, Harry sat in the chair silently. "Now Harry I just wanted to ask you about your summer." "Is that really nessesary? Do you ask all your students to come out of lesson to ask them about there summer?" "Well no but I was really wondering if you had come into any inheritence on your birthday." Harry acted surprised. "Inheritece? No my father was pure blood and my mother was muggle born I didn't think I would, why, should I have done?" Harry said, "Oh no no Harry abouilutly nothing to worry about off you go back to your lesson now." Harry stomped his way back to the dungeons, 'How dare he take me away from lesson just to ask me is I had come into inheritence.' He slumped back into his seat and looked over to Draco, who had seen him arrive and was getting the note back out. It sailed across the room and landed in front of him. _**I accept but I have some questions meet me in ROR tonight at 8pm **_as soon as Harry had read this he felt something rise, he couldn't explain it but he wanted, nneeded to be closer ro Draco, to be near him, touch him, kiss him anything but this distance was killing him. Then it hit him, all he wanted to do was mate with Draco he didn't care that there were 30 other people in the room, he needed Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

If you can't beat them, join them 8

Harry gripped the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were white, his teeth were clenched and his jaw was locked. 'You can't just mate him here; he would never speak to you again.' He tried to reason with himself but somehow he managed to stay perfectly still until the end of the lesson. As soon as the bell rung he was out of the door before anyone could even blink. Draco looked over in confusion as to how Harry left so fast.

Harry sat on his bed thinking. 'The only reason I didn't mate him there and then is because of how many people were there, what about tonight when I have to see him alone? I need to control myself.' His train of thought was cut short as Ron entered the room. "Hey mate, I know potions ain't the best of lessons but how the bloody hell did you get out of there so fast?"

"Ron do me a favour and shut the fuck up and leave me alone, I have more important things to deal with right now."

"No Harry, what's going on? What aren't you telling me and Hermione?"

"Weasley, turn around and walk out of this room right this instant or so help me I will cast the imperius curse on you."

"Fine but only because you're threatening me with an unforgivable." Ron turned and walked away. Harry threw locking charms at the door then took off his wristband letting his wings unfold followed by the changes of his hair, eyes, teeth, and nails. "Ah that's better. Concealment charm are handy but it doesn't feel right with them on." He stretched out his wings and mentally prepared to be alone with Draco without actually mating him.

Harry who now had his wrist band on was almost at the ROR he gently pushed the door and walked inside. "Harry, how are you? Shut the door you're letting in a draft." Draco said, he was sat on the biggest bed Harry had ever seen, it was white and had fur around the headboard. Harry slowly turned around and shut the door. 'Now he's just teasing me, this is unfair I know I'll end up mating with him if I stay here too long.'

"So what did you want to ask me?" Harry said still on the other side of the room.

"Come on Harry don't be a stranger, come sit over here with me." Draco said in an unbelievably sexy voice. 'Let's see how much self control you have, my father has said they don't have much self control but this is Harry Potter.'

Harry edged his way across the room and eventually made it to the foot of the bed. "So err Draco you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah but there's no hurry I mean it's not like the room has a time limit. Why don't you come and sit next to me." He was patting the bed next to him; Harry cautiously sat next to him as Draco moved even closed to him.

"So i was wondering..." Draco started as he made legs out of his fingers and made them walk up and down Harry's upper leg. "Me being your mate, would that mean we get private rooms and..." Draco moved to whisper into Harry's ear "and only one bed?" he asked seductively and then gently nipping Harry's ear.

Harry's breathing became irregular and he couldn't reply due to the argument he was having with himself, he could feel his control slipping, he tried to control himself he really did but Draco was to irresistible to resist. Draco's wandering finger legs wandered up and up and up further until they grazed his growing hard on, and that did it, all his control gone and with a low growl he pounced...


	9. Chapter 9

_**If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them 9**_

_Previously_

_All his control was gone, and with a low growl he pounced…._

This time

Harry pinned Draco back on the bed, forcing kisses on his lips urging a response from the blond below him. 'This is wrong, all wrong at this rate I will probably rape him.' 'But it feel so right.' 'No! for Christ sake he has only just accepted me and I'm going to jeopardise it like this?' 'He accepted you so by all rights he is yours, now take him!' 'I don't own him I have to stop this.' Harry argued with himself as his mate struggled below him. 'Well he lasted longer than I expected still father was right in the end he caved like all the others, still I can't say that I'm not impressed. I'd better stop him before this goes too far.' As Draco prepared to perform the spell he realised in the struggle he had knocked his wand out of his pocket and reached and stretched to grab it but Harry held him firm. Harry also prepared to perform a spell, 'Oh Great he's going to immobilise me or something so he can mate me.' he closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the spell, "Stupefy" Harry cried.

Draco cautiously opened one eye confused as to how the spell had missed him, he was met with the sight of an unconscious Harry against the far wall. "I see, so he focused his magic inward as opposed to outwards that way the spell hit himself and he wouldn't mate me without my consent. I have to say Harry Potter I underestimated you. I thought you wouldn't have enough self control and then I would have rejected you, but now I shall have to rethink, I mean to have a mate this powerful would be amazing and just think how powerful we will both be after the bond is complete, hmmmmm."

Draco sat on the bed thinking the whole time Harry was unconscious, 'At first I only accepted so the dark lord would kill me, after Harry lost control I was going to get angry and reject him, leaving him to die. But now I see that he really is stronger than I could have imagined.' Draco glanced over and Harry's limp body, 'well he has to be powerful he's been unconscious for a good half an hour so far. Maybe if I went along with this whole mate thing it could be good, I mean he will provide me with protection, being the mate of the dark lord's new partner should make father proud, it would look good on the Malfoy name. You never know I may even begin to like Harry again, I might be able to put the whole jealousy thing behind me after all I only wanted him to be friends with me and now I have him as a mate and that's even better.' Draco looked over as Harry began to wake up rubbing his head furiously in pain. "Here let me help." Draco said helping him sit up properly. "You know you'd better stop teasing me because I'm not doing that every time you tempt me, that wasn't fair you knew exactly what you were doing, and you didn't stop." Harry said getting to his feet and heading for the door. "No wait Harry, you don't understand." Draco called after him, Harry spun around angrily, "Save it, I had with people who wanna fuck around with my life, either you accept me or you don't but do not mock me. Think about it properly tonight because tomorrow you give me a definite answer and if you fuck me around again, I won't give you another chance." And with that he stormed out, breaking every window from the room of requirements to the Gryffindor common room.


	10. Chapter 10

**If you can't beat them, join them 10**

"HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO ME! NO RIGHT, HE HAD ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO PLAY SUCH A DIRTY TRICK. I CAN NOT BELIEVE I FELL FOR SUCH A CHEAP OBVIOUS TRICK LIKE THAT!" needless to say Harry was fuming about the events that happened earlier in the room of requirements. He paced back and forth yelling the odds at anyone and no one, silently daring someone to walk through the dorm room doors. Cursing up a storm inside a locked room he knew everyone in the common room would hear him but he didn't care, he wanted them to hear, he wanted them to know he was furious.

In the common room found Ron, Hermione and Ginny in one corner and Neville entering through the portrait. "Always has to be the centre of attention, it's pathetic really." Ron moaned.

"Well it was bound to come out eventually I mean let's face it the fame has gone to his head." Ginny replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he starts saying he's joined Voldemort for all the extra publicity it will get him." Whispered Hermione closing the circle they were sat in to avoid being overheard. At this point Neville heard Harry's angry outbursts. 'Obviously Malfoy has been a git as usual.' Neville looked sadly in the direction of the boys dorm rooms, sighed and made his way over to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "...just have to tell him straight...Neville how are you?" Ginny said uncomfortable.

"What were you guys talking about? Tell who?"

"Look Longbottom just keep your nose out of our business ok?" Ron snapped.

Neville slowly made his way up the stair to the boys dorm room knowing if anyone was going to calm him down it was going to be him. His heart pounded as he arrived outside the door, he knew what Harry was capable of, he wasn't scared more intrigued. Such raw power that Harry produced, it was fascinating to him. He stood outside the door for an age just basking in the raw magic that was lapping through the cracks in the door. He found it almost addictive and he never wanted to move, however he eventually found himself knocking on the locked door, he though it wouldn't go down well to blast down the door.

"Harry? Come on open the door, it's only me." He asked cautiously.

A while later Neville finally heard the distinct sound of the lock sliding into its opened position, he opened the door just a crack and peered inside. It wouldn't do well to fling open the door if Harry had let the glamour down. Seeing Harry looking normal he opened the door a little wider and walked in making sure to shut the door behind him.

"What happened?" was all that Neville said as he turned around to face Harry and all his fury.


	11. Chapter 11

**If you can't beat them, join them 11**

Harry's gaze fell upon the Neville as he reflected on how brave this young man was, he had gone against everything he believed in to join Harry, against his friends, against Dumbledore, against his parents even. Yes this young man was interesting, yet something still troubled him. Why were his magical levels so high and yet his spells so weak? It wasn't for lack of trying; Harry hadn't seen anyone so determined as Neville to perform such a simple spell. Looking in a confused manner at the young man standing before him waffling on about god knows what, Harry suddenly had an idea.

"...so really I think you should tell me exactly what happened." Finished Neville. Harry walked over to him and put a hand either side of Neville's head and closed his eyes. Inside Neville's mind Harry wandered, seeking out the magical core. Once Harry arrived at the destination he found not a web of weaving golden threads but instead a suppressed, strained, tangle of off-colour strands. This was Neville's magic? No wonder he was having problems with spells. Someone had suppressed his magic and badly at that, it must have been there for a good few years for the magic to be damaged this much. There was almost a groaning sound coming from the magic, almost a plea to be released. Harry felt sad for the magic and Neville, for year this boy had been ridiculed because of his lack of magical potential. Yet here it was, being beaten down and suppressed literally dying, if he couldn't find a way to release the magic then Neville may become no more than a squib. Harry released Neville's mind and was once again standing in the boys dorm room.

As Harry's eyes focused back on the room he looked at Neville in sorrow, this boy may never experience true magic, whoever had done this was killing his magic slowly. Well not on my watch, Harry thought, no I will find whoever did this and I'm going to release his magic.

"Neville, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry but unless I can find a way to reverse it, soon you will be a squib." Neville looked dumb struck, "A squib? But how, I know I'm not good at magic but I do have magic, right Harry?" Neville asked terrified of the inevitable.

"yes Neville you have magic but some cast a suppression on you years back and it's killing you magic as well has suppressing it, that's why you have so much trouble with spells." Harry put a comforting hand on Neville's shoulder. "Don't worry Nev I'll figure this out." And with that he left with one thing in his mind, the Library.


	12. Chapter 12

**If you can't beat them, join them 12**

This morning found Draco searching desperately for Harry after the fiasco in the room of requirements the night before. He had waited outside the Gryffindor common room for three hours now and Harry hadn't appeared from the portrait, so he moved on to check the room of requirements, headmasters office, Hagrid's hut, quidditch pitch and was now on his way to the Library as a last resort. He knew the library would be nearly empty considering how early it was and there were no classes today. Rounding the corner he saw the signature messy hair hunched over a book with his back to Draco, in a world of his own Harry didn't even know Draco was there.

"Harry?" Draco cautiously said, Harry merely grunted in response obviously still buried in his book. Draco peered over Harry's shoulder and began to read. '...This spell when performed correctly will suppress a witch or wizards magic to such an extent that if left for long enough the magic will die. There is of course a counter spell 'Magica dimittere' however the counter spell will only be effective if spoken by the original caster. In other words the same person has to cast the spell and the counter spell. The only other way to release the spell would be for a witch or wizard to literally feed the magic with their own magic, but this requires a very high level of magic way above the normal witch or wizard. The only known wizards to have enough magical energy to successfully cast this spell are Merlin, and Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore.'

Harry slammed the book shut earning himself a warning glare from Madam Pince as he stormed out of the library with refreshed anger. 'How could he be such a stupid, meddling old fool? Now I will have to figure out how to feed my magic into Neville's magical core.'

Draco was left stood in the library looking dumbfounded as he watched an angry Harry head in the direction of the headmasters' office looking ready to cook up a storm.

'So that's how he did it, he suppressed Neville's magic so that Voldemort could detect me as the only person to fit the prophecy. Very clever but why? What do I have that Neville doesn't? He doesn't know about the inheritance, before that without restraints on Neville's magic we would have been evenly matched. So what is it? Hmmmmm, I know maybe it's how determined I can be to take revenge whereas Neville may have just sat back and accepted the fact his parents are gone. So Dumbledore needed either me or Neville to defeat Voldemort but how did he know which one of us would take revenge we were babies he wouldn't have known that already would he? No he couldn't have done, even Dumbledore can't see into the future.'

Knocking politely on Dumbledore's office door Harry slowly entered remaining calm. "Headmaster I was wondering could you help me out? I was reading in the library today and came across a very peculiar spell. I think it was a magic suppression spell but this one was different, it literally killed the magic. Who would use such a spell?"

"Ah Harry my boy, such a spell is not to be taken lightly, this is something one would only use in dire emergency."

"But what would you personally consider emergency enough to cast such a horrid spell?"

"Well I suppose if the lives of countless others were at stake sacrificing one for the benefit of thousands is acceptable."

"That's all I wanted to know thank you." And with that Harry turned on his heels and walked out, his destination, back to the library.


	13. Chapter 13

**If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them**

"Has anyone seen Harry?" Neville asked in desperation, however his reply was a collective 'no' again. He had been looking for Harry all afternoon and nobody has seen him. With no particular destination in mind he wandered around aimlessly, and who should he bump into, but the very person he was looking for in the first place.

"Neville? Are you alright?" Harry asked picking himself up off of the floor and helping Neville in the process. "Harry I was looking for you everywhere, where have you been?"

"oh you know around." Harry replied absent-mindedly waving away the question. "So what did you want then?"

"Look Harry, what you said yesterday about my magic, can we change it or not? I will do anything Harry please tell me what I have to do."

"Well it's not that simple Neville you see"

"I will do anything."

"No Nevi"

"I will fight a basalisk."

"Neville its not tha"

"I'll test the first years potions."

"No it's just that I"

"I'll kiss Crabbe and Goyle."

"NEVILLE! SHUT UP! Wait you would kiss Crabbe and Goyle. Hang on wait no that's not important, your not the one who can save your magic, I will save it."

"huh?"

"ok look you magic is dying it needs to be fed magic to breed magic, since I'm the only one who knows about this I will do it."

"but"

"I will do it end of story!"

Harry left Neville with that news to sink in whilst he went and got his own head straight he hadn't felt right all morning, it was sort of an ache or pain he couldn't quite describe it, at first he thought it was because he was mad at Draco but that wasn't it, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. A craving? No. A need? No. A desire? Yes that was it a deep deep desire, but what for? It was like a calling deep within him that he just couldn't place. His leg has been wandering without any sense of direction but now he focused all his attention on this yearning inside him and he switched directions not really knowing what he was looking for but somehow knowing it was in that direction.

Arriving at the edge of the forbidden forest he stopped merely pausing knowing that what he was searching for lie within the forest know what dangers lurk in the dark twisted trees, yet oddly not minding. Harry sniffed long and hard taking in the night air, before briskly entering the forbidden forest.


	14. Chapter 14

**If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them 14**

Draco decided to retire back to the Slytherin common room, he obviously wouldn't get any sense out of Harry tonight. As he walked through the portrait he was met with the unmistakable hellish sound of Pansy Parkinson's whinging voice.

"DRAY!"

"Oh Jesus Christ what do you want?"

"Oh dray don't be like that, where have you been all day?" Pansy whined as she attempted to attach herself to Draco's side, rather unsuccessfully might I add. Luckily Crabbe and Goyle came to his rescue, as stupid as those two were they did come in handy at times.

"Pansy back off, obviously he has been doing something important and probably to do with the dark lord so shut your trap!" Crabbe interjected.

"Hey I didn't say it wasn't important I just wondered where my future husband had disappeared to for the whole day."

"Listen Pansy, I'm not your future husband ok I'm not even your friend we merely share the same Hogwarts house and nothing more." Draco all but growled at her.

"Now now Draco just remember what your father told you, you have already been promised to me. An arrangement was made the first day of Hogwarts when we were both sorted into Slytherin. We are to be married to keep the bloodlines pure." Draco just shoved past her and went to his dorm.

Entering the forbidden forest Harry still didn't know what he could possibly want in there but apparently it was in there somewhere. Feeling twigs snap with every step he knew that most creatures in the forest would be no problem for him now that he had come into his inheritance. Pausing momentarily to sniff the air then proceeding forwards Harry's mind is a blur with all the scents he is picking up he feels his mouth watering with anticipation.

Draco flopped down on his bed locking he door behind him, 'married to Parkinson? Never I won't do it, but I have to, what about Harry? He could die without me, when has that ever bothered me I hate him, no I don't I would love to be his mate. So why did I play that trick, it wasn't my fault it had to be done.'

Racing through the forest with inhuman speed he felt the wind on his face and the heartbeat of every living creature was echoing throughout his mind, singling one out. The hunt has begun!

Exiting the portrait promptly was one Draco Malfoy, who had now decided to head to the library to figure out what to do, on the one hand if he married Pansy the bloodlines are kept pure, it would please his father but Harry would die. On the other hand if he accepted to being Harry's' mate, he would receive Harry's' unconditional love and protection (something he longed for) but what would his father say, and better yet what would the dark lord do to him if he found out he was involved with the enemy. As Draco walked towards the library he hardly noticed his owl flying down towards him, until nipped his finger.

"OW" Draco cried cradling his finger, the owl dropped the letter then promptly left for the owlery. He looked down at the letter and sighed, he knew that handwriting anywhere, it was from his father.

By now all glamour was off, Harry was toying with the poor creature, running circles around it in the forest, cornering it. The creature kept on running but didn't stand a chance, hidden by the trees and the cover of evening shadows Harry pounced. The creature struggled to get free tossing it's head back and forth trying to shake Harry off, but it was futile, Harry plunged his fangs into its' neck and drank deeply, he closed his eyes savouring the wonderful taste of the warm blood travelling trough him.

Dear Draco,

My son a strange thing has happened, although I can't be sure if it's good or bad. You see the meeting the Dark Lord held the day before school was to introduce a new member to the ranks. However this is no ordinary death eater I need you to keep that in mind my son, for you see this death eater has been ranked above us all he is the Dark Lords' equal. Now son I know what you are thinking, it's not fair because I have served him for many years but like I said before this is no ordinary death eater, his code name is phoenix. This obviously means nothing to you, but what if I told you that this phoenix is none other than the famous Harry Potter. This may come as shock to you so just take a moment to take it in. Remember that Harry Potter is no longer the boy we knew he has changed over the summer, he almost killed Avery without a second thought and more to the point without a wand! I want you to be careful don't get in his way he is dangerous even if the Dark Lord does trust him and he is on our side, I don't doubt for a second that he would kill anyone in his way whilst finding his mate no matter whose side they are on.

Write back let me know you're safe and take care of yourself.

Lucius Malfoy

'YOU SAY FUCKING WHAT! HARRY POTTER, THE HARRY POTTER AS IN GOLDEN BOY. THE DARKLORDS EQUAL! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO!' Needless to say Draco was shocked by this piece of news.

Finally pulling away, Harry dropped the carcass carelessly to the ground and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Glancing over at the lifeless body he began to fill with guilt. 'What have I done? The letter said I didn't need blood, so then why? I don't understand.' Harry cleaned himself up as best as he could and incinerated the body, it was the least he could do, then slowly headed back to the castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them 15**

Harry wandered back to the castle, the incident in the forest still playing on his mind. With no clear reason as to why he felt the need to drain the poor creature harry turned his attention to the library, it had been his source of answers in the past when he was trying to figure out Neville's mind suppression and he hoped it would be his answer now.

Arriving at the library Harry pulled out his wand and unlocked the door, once inside he set to work on finding every book he could on vampires and vampire half breeds. Reading through the first 7 books brought Harry no answers, his eyes getting heavy and relevant information seeming few and far between he was about to call it a day when he got a shiver down his spine. The sort of shiver that tells you you're not alone, assuming it would be a professor, Harry quickly thought up a string of lies as excuse for his breaking into a library at an ungodly hour he spun around and was gobsmacked at who he saw.

"I thought I would find you here, this seems to be your retreat at the moment. Still I can't understand why you would trouble yourself into coming here when from what I gather you are more powerful that I could ever imagine." The intruder said.

"I wondered when I would see you, so have you considered it seriously or do you plan on messing me around again, Draco?" Harry replied, Draco's name rolling off his tongue in a way Harry liked.

"I have Harry, I have thought about it all day and I must say that although I came to my decision before a certain letter arrived I think you have some explaining to do my little veela friend." Draco almost purred.

"I see you think I need to explain something to you? Well if I may have you answer first, fair is fair and all that."

"Very well, yes I will be your mate, now down to business. I received a very interesting letter from my father today telling of a new member to the dark lord's ranks, he was rated above everyone, equal only to the dark lord himself. Almost killed Avery without blinking has wandless abilities and control of the elements, father said I should be careful, that this person wouldn't hesitate to kill in order to find his mate; of course he doesn't know what we know. This very interesting person is named phoenix, and this equal of the dark lord, this elemental, this phoenix, Harry is YOU!" Draco cried pointing his finger at Harry. Harry stood there looking slightly amused.

"Have you been rehearsing that speech all evening?" was all Harry could say.

"Erm well yes." Draco said looking at the floor.

"In that case I loved it, what's your point in all of this my dear?"

"My point is you didn't tell me" Draco said looking dejected.

"Up until five minutes ago we were still technically enemies, remember?"

"Oh yeah sorry." Draco said giving his best 'my bad' smile

The next morning Harry took Neville aside to the room of requirements.

"Now Neville, I can't stress enough to you the risks that this is going to carry, ok, if I go wrong you could become a squib instantly, you could go insane because of the amount of returning magic. There is even a chance you could die."

"I know Harry but what other choice do I have" And with that Harry nodded and placed his hands either side of Neville's head and closed his eyes, when he opened them he found himself in a familiar part of Neville's mind, this time knowing which way he was going he found himself at Neville's magic core very quickly. Feeling the same sadness rushing towards him as it did before, he pushed through it and set to work choosing a random strand of magic. Harry put both hands on the strand and fed it his own magic, unsure of when to stop Harry let go as the strand began to take colour, deciding it would best to get a few up to and okish colour rather than a couple good ones, after all he didn't want those couple to overwhelm Neville's mind, making him think he can do more than he can do wouldn't be a good idea. Mentally separating the core into numerous sections it dawned on Harry this was going to take a lot of sessions.

About an hour later Harry finally returned to his own body and both boys collapsed to the floor in exhaustion. Neville rolled on his back with his head in his hands moaning at the pain.

"I'm sorry Nev, I didn't realise it would be that painful, on both parts." Harry said struggling to get up. The Room of requirement door suddenly opened, and in walked Draco shutting the door behind him.

"Harry, Neville?"

"Hi Draco, how did you get in here?" Harry asked.

"I can manipulate this room remember when I got in here last year?" Draco said coming to the bays aid.

"Oh yeah, can you help us back to the dorm please?" Harry asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah sure." Draco said taking an arm of each boy but gave Harry a look that said we will be talking later.

Neville, Harry and Draco all staggered across the castle till they got to the common room where Neville and Harry thanked Draco and headed for bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them 16**

After having a good night's rest both Harry and Neville felt back to their normal selves, it was good to know that the pain didn't stay long otherwise this was going to take a lot longer than Harry had anticipated.

"Morning Nev, how are you feeling this morning?" Harry asked rolling over in his bed rubbing his eyes.

"A lot better than last night that's for sure." Neville replied getting up and making his way to the bathroom.

"How often do you think you will need to do that?" Neville asked once he had reappeared.

"Honestly, I don't know I didn't do very much last night. Once your mind gets used to having another presence there it should be less painful but it's going to take a long time for me to get rid of the suppression and heal the magic completely."

"Ok so what are we going to do? Say every evening? Every week? Every month?" Neville asked.

"It's difficult to say, we could try every evening for now and if it proves too much for us both then every week, sound ok to you?" Neville nodded in reply.

Lunch found Harry once again in the library trying to find the answer to his problem of craving blood, this time he had gone to the restricted section under the cover of his invisibility cloak. 'This is looking a bit more promising; there are a lot of books to do with vampires and their offspring.' Harry read several different books all interesting but not having what he needed. 'One more book and then I'll leave it until tomorrow.' Harry read through the last book and finally found what he was looking for.

_Typically vampires are submissive creatures as they depend on a strong mate to shield them from the sunlight and for blood. They usually mate with typically dominant creatures such as Veela, some types of elves, werewolves and half vampires (vampires that were turned not born there for can stand in sunlight) If a vampire breeds with a half vampire then the off spring will gain all vampire qualities. If a vampire breeds with one of the other creature mentioned above then the offspring will have traits from both vampire and the other dominant creature, however the offspring will be able to go out in sunlight and won't need blood for survival. There is one exception to this rule; the offspring will need blood if the vampire parent dies before the offspring comes into inheritance. This is because there is an imbalance of power in the blood, the offspring becomes the head vampire of that family before they come of age and so will need blood for survival._

'Well I suppose that explains it.' Harry thought miserably, as he returned to books to the shelf and walked out of the library to find Neville.

About an hour later Harry and Neville were in the ROR preparing for their daily magic restoration session, this time they had made sure that the floor was covered in cushions to catch them afterwards along with food and drink to build their strength back up. Neville nodded in approval to the room and Harry put his fingers either side of Neville's head.

Draco decided it was time to tell his father that the Dark Lord's new partner just so happened to select him as his mate, he walked over to the fire on the far side of the common room and floo'd to Malfoy manor (his father had taught him a spell to activate the floo network) He walked briskly to his father's study and knocked politely.

"Father I have some news for you that I didn't dare owl to you."

"Draco my son what is so urgent that you contacted me during term time?"

"I received your letter about Phoenix being Harry; I must say I was shocked but not as shocking as this. Harry is a vampire, veela and elf, this means as you said he has a mate. I know who his mate is." Draco stated.

"Well done Draco the Dark Lord will be pleased. Who is it?" Lucius said beaming.

"Father, Harry's mate is me."

"Draco that's wonderful I knew you would go far, Have you tested him yet? I can't believe it my son, the mate of our Dark Lord's equal."

"Yes father I tested him and he stupefied himself."

"Really? I didn't expect that."

"No nor did I father. I must get back before people notice I am gone, I'll keep in touch." Draco said hurrying out.

Harry and Neville collapsed on the cushions in exhaustion, Harry wanted to just stay there and sleep but knew he had to get up before a certain blond came looking for him again but simply couldn't. The two boys lay there for what a long time before the inevitable happened.

"I thought I'd find you two here."


	17. Chapter 17

**If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them 17**

"I thought I'd find you two here"

"Hello, I take it I can help you in some way?" Harry replied

"Well I just wondered why you are always in here with a certain man who is currently lying next to you out of breath. Should I be jealous? "

"Ah, I see you think I owe you some sort of explanation?" Harry asked smugly

"Well yes, yes I do."

"Well I hate to break it to you my slippery Slitherin but I happen to know that you went missing from the castle earlier today, care to tell me where you went?"

"Ok fine I went and told my father that I was your mate, your turn."

"I see, well my man Neville here has had a suppression on his magic and I'm trying to un-suppress it only thing is, it takes a long time and a lot of effort to do very little." Neville sat on the ground just listening with amusement as the two continued to barter information out of each other. After about 10 minutes Harry and Neville felt well enough to stand and walk to the common room, escorted by Draco of course. They laughed as they joked walking around the castle and to Harry it was like having his trio back, just with different people but these two made him happier than Ron and Hermione ever did. As they came around the last corner before the portrait of the fat lady, Harry felt a sudden pain running through his veins it felt like they were tightening, literally ringing themselves out, his eyes widened for a brief moment in shock. He remained calm as he didn't want to alert the other boys to his pain, he knew what this was it is more intense than before but it's definitely the same. BLOODLUST. His vampiric body was screaming out for blood but why? He had only fed yesterday, was it the amount of magic he used? Yes that had to be it. The amount of magic he had used trying to revive Neville's magic must have depleted his magic levels in such a way that only blood will replace it fast enough. Harry didn't know what to do, he didn't want to just run off to the forbidden forest, and chances are that one of the two he now stood next to would come after him. But on the other hand if he stayed he would be incredible weak and he wouldn't be able to sneak off before class so that would take a serious toll on his body.

Draco said goodbye to Neville and wished him a swift recovery before helping the clumsy Gryffindor through the portrait, he then turned to Harry.

"Well goodnight my Phoenix." Draco whispered before pulling him into a hug, Harry hugged back needing the reassurance as his mind reeled trying to figure out what to do about his bloodlust. Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder letting his mate's scent wash over him in soothing waves, getting carried away in the moment Harry began to kiss Draco's neck very softly, basking in his mate's intoxicating scent. Draco rolled his eyes back knowing if he let this go on for long then neither of them would be able to control themselves, so as much as he didn't want to, he gently pushed Harry back as his eyes met Harry's he gasped in shock. Where once there were emerald green eyes there was now a pair of red tinged eyes, not evil or scary but not human.

"Harry? Harry what's happened to your eyes?" Draco asked with genuine concern, Harry just slumped to the ground in obvious exhaustion.

"Harry what's wrong? Tell me how to help you." Draco cried beginning to panic

"Hungry" was all Harry could say. Harry knew that if this became drawn out then he may attack Draco for blood, so as Draco bent over to check Harry for fever, he mustered up all of his strength and pushed against Draco's chest knocking him over, Harry took this moment to flee to the forbidden forest.

Draco sat on the ground where he had fallen and watched Harry disappear from sight wondering what was wrong with his little veela and why he was being so secretive. Back in the common room Neville was being rounded on by a certain duo.

"Hey Longbottom, What are you doing hanging around with potter? What business do you have talking to him?" A very red faced and red headed male shouted in his face.

"He is my friend, a fellow Gryffindor unlike you Weasley." Neville replied in a calm voice

"WHAT? SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE IF YOU DARE!" Ron roared, Neville turned around and calmly walked back up to Ron, looked him square in the face and said

"He is my friend, a fellow Gryffindor unlike you Weasley or do you need me to say it slower to give it a chance to sink in through your thick skull." He then turned and walked up to the boys dorms ready for a week of sleep.

"Don't you turn and walk away from me Neville Longbottom! I want answers, you do not talk to me that way just remember I can jinx circles around you!" Ron yelled at the spot where Neville once was. Just then a loud knock at the portrait door brought everyone out of their thoughts, Ginny being the first to react went to the portrait and opened it only to find a very worried looking Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? What do you want?" Ginny asked in surprise

"Neville, I need Neville. Can I go get him please? I wouldn't ask unless it was important." Ginny looked unsure and there was an argument going on behind her between the unmistaken voice of her brother and god knows who.

"Ok but I will escort you, after all you're not a Gryffindor." Draco let out a sigh of relief and nodded that he would follow the girl. They moved swiftly through the common room and up the stairs to the dorms, flinging the door open Draco ran over to where Neville was.

"Draco?"

"Harry's in trouble" was all Draco said, Neville flew out of bed and stuffed a pepper up potion down his throat before both boys ran out of the dorms and headed out the portrait.

"Thank you Ginny" Draco shouted over his shoulder, she just smiled back at him as they left.

Outside the portrait Draco was telling Neville what had happened between him going through the portrait till now, deciding that since Harry had gone left and disappeared through a door on the right shortly after that, he was heading for the grounds. Running as fast as they could both boys followed Harry's path to the grounds and then just stood there not knowing where to check first or even where he would go.

"Right Neville how about you check the quiddich pitch and I will check the owlery then we will meet back here and search like that?" Draco suggested Neville nodded and headed out in search of their lost friend.

Draco arrived at the owlery only to find it was empty, feeling his heart sink he wandered around in case he was hiding, he was sure Harry would have been here. He noticed out the corner of his eye that Hedwig was standing on one of the perches with a package tied to her leg, obviously waiting for Harry to come and relieve her of the load. He turned around and left the owlery making a mental note to tell Harry his bird had something for him.

At the quiddich pitch Neville wasn't having any luck either, he had tried the changing rooms, under the stands and the broom shed and no Harry so he too made his way back to meet up with Draco. Once they had met up again they slowly and carefully made their way through the forbidden forest following a trail of what could be footprints.

So far the second hunt was just as exhilarating as the first, the animal knew it was only a matter of time now; the predator was just playing with it. There was no chance for escape, it was over. Feeling too hungry to draw it out, Harry pounced on the defenceless animal and plunged his fangs in drinking deeply. Not even bothering to savour the taste he made light work of it and soon the animal slumped to the ground dead. Harry wiped the blood from his lips and looked around sniffing the air, searching for more prey.

Draco and Neville covered their noses and gagged at the smell. A strong smell of blood and death had hit them like a tidal wave and each step they got closer the smell became more and more unbearable. Finally they came to the source of the aroma, they stared at the dead animal on the path wondering what had happened, but in the end both decided it didn't matter and they burned the dead creature. Having uncovered their noses they carried on being very wary knowing that in the forbidden forest it's worse than things going bump in the night.

Draco eventually caught a glimpse of Harry he silently signalled to Neville which direction he was in and both followed at a safe distance. It was from behind a tree that they saw Harry leap through the air and land on the deer's back and proceed to latch onto its neck and drain the beast.


End file.
